1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to packaging for an item sold on the retail market, and more particularly, to a one-piece container for removably securing a compact disc or compact cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time it is common to market small items in self-service retail outlets by affixing the item to a larger, relatively rigid package which is not easily shoplifted. In particular, audio tape cassettes and compact discs are typically packaged in this manner. The recording medium, whether it be tape or disc, is usually enclosed in a hinged storage box having dimensions very similar to the recording medium and in which the recording medium is stored after purchase. This storage box, with the recording medium inside, is affixed to a larger package prior to sale and removed therefrom after purchase by the consumer.
There are several desirable aspects of the larger package, hereinafter termed a retail container. First, it should be relatively difficult to remove the storage box containing the recording medium from the retail container in a retail outlet without being observed. On the other hand, it should be relatively easy for the consumer to remove the storage box and the recording medium after purchase. In addition, it is desirable that the retail container be capable of displaying information or advertisement about the recordings on the recording medium to attract and inform purchasers. It is further desirable that the retail container provide some additional protection for the recording medium and provide all of the above features without adding excessively to the cost of the item, including the actual container and the manufacturing and assembly thereof.
There are two types of commonly used retail containers for compact discs, both of which are approximately six inches by twelve inches and less than an inch thick.
The first type of retail container is known as a "tuck box" and is made of a paperboard material with graphics printed directly thereon. The commonly used storage box for compact discs is known as a "jewel box". It is conventional to include a "booklet" with each compact disc. The booklet conventionally contains the album cover graphics and liner notes and may include listings of other recordings available from the same distributor. The jewel box and booklet are inserted into the tuck box which is then sealed. The tuck box is relatively expensive due to the custom graphics and is easily opened in a retail outlet. Due to its opaque construction, pilferage of a recording from a tuck box is difficult to discover. In addition, tuck boxes do not lend themselves easily to automated insertion and sealing of the jewel box and booklet.
The second commonly used retail container for compact discs is a blister pack which contains the jewel box and the booklet in separate blisters formed of a relatively sturdy transparent plastic. Such blister packs are relatively difficult to open by the consumer after purchase and do not provide a spline surface which can display graphical information or advertisement from the top edge of the package for easy viewing by a purchaser browsing through a retailer's display bin or the like.